The following generally relates to a guiding mechanism for an electric tool.
Portable electric tools, such as saws for cutting with circular saw blades, can be difficult to guide in a straight path, even when operated by an experienced operator. In this regard, even for experienced operators it can be difficult to get a perfect and straight cut merely by manual operation.
In order to guide a portable saw to perform a linear cutting operation on a board or other materials, various guiding mechanisms or clamping mechanisms for portable saws have been proposed. Two different kinds of guiding mechanisms, namely, an integral type and segmental type, are available in the prior art. The integral type guiding mechanism is a one-piece guiding mechanism having a constant length and generally made by aluminum extrusion, which has a higher guiding accuracy, but which is not suitable to be used for guiding on a workpiece of large length. The segmental type guiding mechanism includes several sectional guiding boards with different lengths, thus the users may assemble them freely and choose some guiding boards with different lengths to be connected together depending on the actual requirements for use and may be disassembled so as to decrease the size of packaging and to reduce the conveying cost. However, the guiding boards generally need an additional joint and the guiding boards are inserted into the two ends of the joint respectively and assembled by the screw in the joint or other fixing means. Such configuration is complex and includes many parts, and it cannot be assembled if the joint is lost.